


The Festival Of Peace

by goldencrown_ofweeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, DadSchlatt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Wilbur Soot, Karaoke, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Not RPF, Overuse of italics, and of course. once again, how long will it last? dunno, i’m having a posting arc rn, most characters only mentioned, no beta we die like c!dream should - by our victims’ hands, so many italics. formatting this was a pain but it was a labour of love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencrown_ofweeds/pseuds/goldencrown_ofweeds
Summary: This festival was anincredibleidea, Schlatt thinks (and sure, it’s for the tenth time that day, but no one’s gonna blame him for telling the truth, are they?).(or, I look at canon and decide “No. I want fluff, so fluff I shall write.”)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Festival Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973197) by [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh). 



> According to AO3 statistics, only a small amount of people- 
> 
> Ahem...Sorry about that. Really though, if you want to say something please do leave a comment! Even if it’s just “<3”, it’s really appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, here’s how the festival should have gone, in an ideal world. Yes, I am aware the festival is irrelevant by now. No, I won't stop being mad about it. Enjoy!

This festival was an _incredible_ idea, Schlatt thinks (and sure, it’s for the tenth time that day, but no one’s gonna blame him for telling the truth, are they?). He adds just a little more emphasis to his mental note of _“Thank Tubbo until the kid is positively beaming, he’s smart and kind and he deserves it”._

The event’s a loud and rowdy affair (as is everything, here) but it’s strangely calming, and Schlatt’s had a permanent smile on his face this entire time. It’s not forced - how could it be, when there’s no politics to worry about? The Dream Team and the Badlands weren’t even _invited_ , so tonight it’s just L’Manburg - _L_ 'Manburg, he thinks, with an embarrassing amount of joy. Schlatt finds the name’s grown on him quite a bit, since his inauguration.

He’d originally thought that the L made it too European, too soft and tame. A country like this should have a strong name, he’d thought, and had brought the idea for change to Wilbur (yes, _to Wilbur._ He’d exiled the man as a political statement, not _excommunicated_ him). Will, thankfully, had told him of the attachment the residents had to the original name, and persuaded him to keep it. Funny, how the former General always seemed to do that - persuade people so easily. Schlatt isn’t exactly new to the political scene either, but maybe a few pointers wouldn’t hurt.

The point is, though, that something as simple as a name-change would have killed the spirit of this community completely. _Manburg_ is much too hard a name for this little nation, Schlatt realises abruptly - too hard for the way he can see Eret and Fundy joking around, can hear their laughs echo wildly through the night. It’s too rigid for the way Wilbur (given a visa, just for today) is strumming an upbeat tune as Quackity sings along, loud and free and... rather out of tune, if he’s being honest (and End, is he trying to be). It’s too formal for the way Tubbo looks at him when the kid thinks he isn’t looking (Schlatt scoffs internally at that. He’s always watching his Tubbo), for the way _Tommy_ looks at _Wilbur_ when he thinks the ex-president isn’t looking.

 _L’Manburg_ , though, is lilting, perfect for the way the river flows gently through their nation’s centre. It’s free, the same as the lanterns Phil made that float through the evening sky. It’s oddly soothing, and Schlatt thinks that’s exactly how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum:
> 
> Wilbur’s manic laugh jolts him out of his thoughts, and he’s made acutely aware of four things:
> 
> One: The karaoke mic is currently unoccupied
> 
> Two: Everyone is looking at him.
> 
> Three: The introduction to YMCA is playing over the speakers.
> 
> Four: He retracts every single one of his previous sentiments, this is not _soothing or calm or any other positive adjective-_  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Five: Actually, that was rather fun. Maybe he can-  
> “Hey, Q?”  
> “Yeah, man?”  
> “Put on _500 Miles_ , y’know, the one by _The Proclaimers_ or whatever.”  
> Quackity laughs, which he doesn’t appreciate, but he puts the song on, so Schlatt guesses it’s okay.


End file.
